Lina Santillan
Lina Santillan is a recurring character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Diane Guerrero. Character Lina is the best friend and co-worker of Jane Villanueva. They have been friends since school and are very close. Lina is a good friend, who has a very friendly, straightforward demeanor and is quick to offer her unfiltered opinions and advice. Season 1 Lina makes her mark quite quickly on the show, with a sassy reply to her new boss, Roman ZazoPilot. She is shown never to hold back as she also tells Jane that she is certain Michael will propose on their two-year-anniversary. Lina's history and friendship with Jane is further underlined when they discuss Jane's disappointment in Rafael and Lina reveals that she knows all about Jane's crush on him and where they metChapter Two. Lina later tells Jane that she has been keeping a secret: she has been dating Billy Cordero, Michael's brother, but didn't tell Jane and Michael because the brothers don't have the best relationship. Lina apologises for not telling her, but Jane understandsChapter Five. Lina also divulges that she wants to get Billy a job at The Marbella, and they start working together. Lina also meets Jane's father, Rogelio, for the first time while being their waitress at The MarbellaChapter Seven. For Frankie's birthday Lina, Jane and Luca go to Viento, Lina keeping an eye on Jane to make sure she's not too upset about everything that's going on with Rafael. When Rafael is later dealt the responsibility of firing people at The Marbella, Jane and Lina experience a minor crisis in their friendship as their mutual friend Frankie is fired, and Lina suddenly feels that Jane and her astride different social strata, with Jane's newfound job security through her romance with RafaelChapter Ten. Lina later admits to Jane that she missed her and the two make up, with Lina diving head first into planning Jane's baby showerChapter Fourteen. Lina gives a heart felt speech, stating that she isn't very emotional but feels that Jane's baby is incredibly lucky to have Jane for a motherChapter Nineteen. Season 2 After Jane gives birth to Mateo, she of course becomes entrenched in motherhood, and Lina ends up feeling somewhat neglected and unsure of where she fits into Jane's life when Jane forgets her 25th birthday. Season 3 Photos :[[Lina/Gallery|'Lina/Gallery']] Relationships [[Jane Villanueva|'Jane']] Lina and Jane met each other when they were around 9 years old in school. They are seen in flashbacks performing at a talent show together and in the school yard where Jane is talking to the other girls in their class about what it means to lose your virginity, where Lina promptly steps in to give her more, er, clinical dissemination of the event. In present day the two work together at The Marbella for about 4 years before Jane quits, and are very close. Lina knows all about Jane's past, romances and is close to Jane's family as well, almost like a part of it. And Jane is working hard at keeping their relationship prioritised amidst all the craziness in her telenovelaesque life. [[Xiomara Villanueva|'Xiomara']] Lina is seen to be very relaxed around Xo, almost the way she is with Jane and when the three spend time together it's more like three friends hanging out than Xo being any sort of parental figureChapter Six. Lina is quite sassy and Xo does seem to take note of this, but brush it off – this is early on in the series, however, when Xiomara is still balancing between her teen self and a concept of her adult self. Relatives Lina's family has yet to be seen on the show. Lina mentions an unknown number of sisters that are married and have children. Romances [[Billy Cordero|'Billy Cordero']] Billy and Lina meet at Jane and Michael's sort-of engagement party and end up having sex in Michael's bathroom. The two start dating following this and keep the relationship a secret for a while, as Billy is not on the best of terms with his brother. When Lina tells Jane, she apologises and Jane forgives her, but insists that they tell Michael and that he will not be happy. Lina even gets Billy hired on the wait staff at The Marbella and they continue their relationship for a whileChapter Nine. They break up at some point in Season 1, but it is never remarked on. Danny Zhao Lina is getting married to him. Dating In Season 2 Lina has had something going on with a guy named Nate, who she's been on a few dates with and he later shows up for her 25th birthday partyChapter Twenty-Six. Trivia *She's Jane's best friend since school. *She's very straightforward. *Similar personality-wise to Xiomara. *She dated Billy Cordero. *She worked as a waitress at The Marbella. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character